Forever Is An Eternity Away
by Alec L. Jemini
Summary: The Soul Edge was thought to be destroyed, but now it's back!


Author's Note: These characters may be a little OOC, but yeah. I am very hyper today as I have had LOTS of Mountain Dew today, so yeah. Uhm, that reminds me.....there is a bit of yaoi in here, so do NOT be afraid. I have warned you, so if you don't like yaoi, don't flame me. Basic Rule Of Alec: I do not flame you, you do not flame me. BTW, Nightmare has been freed of the Soul Edge and this is based more or less off of Soul Calibur II. It's also a little short, but I'll add to it as I love yaoi and I can't wait to get to it. Enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 1: Freedom*~  
  
The wind blew slightly, making the grass sway. It was dark-very dark. A young girl sat by a pond, staring with pale eyes into the murky depths. She did not notice the man who walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her head, and she stood slowly. He pushed her in quickly, and she cried out silently as she struggled to keep her head above the water's surface. Unseen forces pulled at her legs, dragging her in deeper, and deeper. She struggled to get back to the surface-to breathe the fresh air that it held. She hit the bottom, and the silt swelled around her, swallowing her as it did.  
  
Nightmare shot up, sweat covered, and took a few deep breaths. It was only a dream, he realized. Only a horrible, gruesome, dream. He took a few more deep breaths, and looked around him. It was early morning, but the sun wasn't up quite yet. It took him a few minutes to realize he was at a camp. He looked confused, and found for the first time that he wasn't under the Soul Edge's power. He stared at his arm for a long time, seeing that he was all skin-no sword, no scars, with the exception of a snake-like scar that creeped up his right tricep.  
  
"Surprised?" a male voice asked. Nightmare looked over to see Maxi, who didn't look at him, but at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Nightmare asked in his husky voice. Maxi's eyes flicked over to him, and he looked as though he was about to smile.  
  
"You are at my camp. Well, me, Kilik, and Xianghua's camp. We found you in the river about thirty-two miles east of here. You were passed out. You ask me what happened-I would like to know myself." Maxi answered, a grin threatening to take him over.  
  
"The river?" Nightmare struggled to remember. He had been in a battle....and he had lost. But to whom? And when? He did not know. He had fallen into the river they fought beside, and then all went blank. "I do not remember...."  
  
"Is he awake already?" a female voice asked, and Xianghua poked her head from the tent entrance, a big smile on her face. "Well, how are you doing today? I was surprised to see you were alive when we found you. You must have been in some battle."  
  
Nightmare did not reply, he only looked down at his arm some more. Xianghua continued talking. "I see you've realized you're free. Yes, we knew all about Soul Edge. We were hunting for you, as I expect many others were, too. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
Nightmare only nodded. He felt a tear come to his eye, and he didn't hold it back. He was free. It was a new word to him, but he knew very well what it meant. He was free. How could it have happened? He didn't know, and he didn't care. And yet, he did care. This was his freedom. He was free. He looked up at the two with a smile-something also foreign to him, and let another tear flow down his cheek. He was too happy. He was free.  
  
"I am free...." he muttered, feeling his eyes become full of tears.  
  
"Kilik, come look!" Xianghua cried to her friend, smiling at Nightmare. "He's crying tears of happiness!"  
  
Kilik appeared and grinned goofily. He patted Nightmare on the back. "Welcome to freedom, population, you." Maxi looked at Kilik oddly, and blinked twice.  
  
"Kilik, that was nice and all, but it was stupid. Get new material." he said to his friend, and went to catch some breakfast.  
  
Two hours later, Nightmare was hungrilly eating his fish and talked very little. The others were eating too, with the exception of Xianghua, who was too happy to eat. They packed up camp and began to travel, Nightmare chatting away as a side effect of being free. Kilik and Maxi soon tired of his mindless babbling, but Xianghua listened without annoyance, exchanging her own thoughts and feelings now and then as well, and nodding enthusiastically. When they approached Mizar, Nightmare grew silent, and stared. It was familiar to him, but he didn't remember it.  
  
"Mizar, how beautiful!" Xianghua said excitedly. She raced ahead and was greeted by two all-too-cheerful guards. Nightmare stopped, feeling as though he should remember the two, but he couldn't. Then it hit him. He smiled evilly, as to be intimidating.  
  
"Hello, Yun Sung. Hello, Raphael." he said to them, arms crossed over his chest. The two grew pale.  
  
"N-Nightmare?! What are you doing here? We thought you were dead!" Raphael stuttered, taking a step back. Night mare shook his head and smirked. This was all too easy.  
  
"Don't you know that I can never die?" he asked, and the two shook their heads. Nightmare chuckled. "I'm joking. I have gained a sence of humor since I was free."  
  
"You're FREE?!" Yun Sung cried, then fell backwards into Raphael. "H- HOW?!"  
  
"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Nightmare replied, walking into the city of Mizar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: You like so far? I hope so. REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
